


This will be the day

by Fangirl_Fall



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Fall/pseuds/Fangirl_Fall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a girl<br/>Her name was Ella<br/>And she was born into a unforgiving world<br/>Greed,Hate,Betrayal,Power,War<br/>These were the things that formed her into who she will become in the future,<br/>What she will become in the future<br/>Read as Ella falls, and Cinder rises</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This will be the day

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Hey guys it's Fangirl Fall this is my first story and I want you guys to know this book will be based of one of the characters from RWBY.If you haven't seen the show that's OK you don't have to watch it to understand the book BUT I definitely recommend you go watch the show its amazing and the producers of the show, RoosterTeeth are super cool.ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy the first chapter of This Will Be The Day and I would love it if you guys would give me some feedback on the book I also have this story posted on Wattpad if you wanna go check it out. 
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Fangirl_Fall

I Want to be strong 

"I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet."

 

I Want To Be Feared 

 

"GOD ELLA NOOO"

 

I Want To Be Powerful 

 

"Please Don't"

 

 

"ELLA GOD NOOO!"

Cinders eyes snapped open as she jolted from the bed, sweat dripping from her head as she tried to stop her hands that here shaking uncontrollably.She slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the main base room.It was about two in the morning most of the workers in the building were asleep.Cinder went into the break room where she started up the coffee machine to start out her day and hopefully get her more awake.She closed her eyes as she tried to keep her head strait and not think about the past.Her Amber eyes snapped open as two of her loyal companions walked in talking in a hushed tone as they thought they were the only ones awake.

"Merc everyone's asleep right now, how are we gonna get in without her waking up?"  
"Come on Em it'll only take a few min all we have to do is get her out of her room then we can sne- Cinder!"

They both quickly turn around and standed next to each other eyes widened in fear as they both tried to come up with a lie to why they were up this early.

"Emerald,Mercury I like to think I'm a laid back boss,but I have my limits why are you trying to sneak into my room?"

Emeralds cherry red eyes widen as she glances at her partner Mercury who gives her the 'don't you dare' look.  
Emerald looks at Cinder who's amber eyes glowed as she awaited an answer, then looked back at Mercury who's dark grey eyes glared at her.

"IM SORRY CINDER BUT WE WANTED TO SEARCH YOUR ROOM TO FIND OUT YOUR PAST SINCE YOU NEVER TOLD US ABOUT YOU AND IM SOOO SORRY PLEASE DONT BE MAD!"  
Mercury sighed and said,  
"I knew you break"  
"AND IT WAS MERCURYS IDEA!"  
Mercury's eyes widened as he looks at his green haired partner  
" YOU LITTLE FU-"  
"SILENCE!"  
The two silence as commanded and the looked to the ground in shame.  
Cinder who's eyes seemed to glow in anger, and fist clenched as she glared at her two companions.She then sighed and unclenched her hands and placed each hand on the two theifs before her.  
The two flinched scared as to what there punishment was, but they were both surprised when they herd the women before them speak in a tone they never herd before.A,  
Soft,  
Sad,  
Surprisingly not mad tone.

Emerald and Mercury looked up into Cinders eyes.The look in her Amber eyes showed emotion,sadness,disappointment.

"Y-your not mad?"

Cinder sighed

"No, of course not I'm just,disappointed the you didn't just ask"

She withdrawed her hands from their shoulders and walked away as she commanded them to follow.  
They followed Cinder,as commanded to her room to where she unlocked her bedroom door.The two looked at each other not knowing what was to happen.As Cinder walked into her room with the two theifs she went to her bed and pulled out from under the bed a small box that had a lock on it.She reached over to her desk and pulled out a small key that was in the drawer and unlocked the box.  
"Sit."  
The two sat next to Cinder on her bed and looked curiously into the box that the women held.Cinder them pulled out a picture from the box and smiled sadly as she looked at the picture.She looked at the two next to her hand handed the picture to Emerald.

"This is my past"

The two partners looked at the photo,both eyes widening after realizing who was in the picture.

"Woah I didn't know you were training to become a huntress"  
"WAIT is the Roman?"  
"You knew Glynda and Ozpin?"

Mercury and Emerald looked up at Cinder desperately awaiting there many questions to be answered.  
Cinder looked at the two.  
"If you want to know my past let me explain from the Very beginning"


	2. Chapter 2

ALERT   
INCOMING GRIMM ATTACK   
THREAT LEVEL   
10

 

A little girl about 6 years old stood in the middle of a out of control crowd   
Frozen in fear her Amber eyes locked on with one of the many Grimm that was coming her way   
It's blood red eyes looked at her then charged her   
The little girl gasped as she turned to run away but tripped   
On the ground defenseless she closed her eyes awaiting her fate   
Preparing her self for the possible pain that never came she opened her eyes   
A man stood in front of her holding a long sharp sword he swung it at the Grimm sliceing it in half.  
The little girls eyes widen and she yelled   
"DADDY!"   
The man turned and crouched and hugged his small daughter who was trembling in his arms. She sobbed in his arms afraid and confused.  
"Ella sweetie I need you to be brave for me can you do that?"  
Ella looked up to her father confused and asked.  
"What do you mean daddy?"  
The man sighed he looked in her eyes.  
"Ella I need you to run to the tunnels is the only safe place ok sweetie?"  
Ella started to cry but nodded   
"What about you?"  
The man chuckled and grabbed his sword   
"I've gonna go do my job and save as many people as I can save and kill those nasty monsters and when I'm done I'll find you in the tunnels. Ok Ella I need you to run as fast as you can and what ever you do Don't Stop I love you" He pulled her into a hug and gently pushed her back towards the tunnels. He looked up as they alarmed blared   
ALERT   
INCOMING GRIMM ATTACK   
THREAT LEVEL   
10  
Please evacuate to the tunnels   
"Run Ella go!"  
She nodded looking at her father one last time. She turned around and ran.


End file.
